


Severus Snape Drabbles

by sadttitude



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-07-07 20:34:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19857616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadttitude/pseuds/sadttitude
Summary: A collection of Snape drabbles I have drafted on Tumblr.Requests for especific (or not) scenarios, characters, reader inserts, etc. are always welcome (and wanted!).





	1. Imagine Teaching Severus to Read Minds

"Okay, now keep your mind blank. Look at me in the eye. The outside world does not exist anymore..."  
He did as she said, but it was easier said than done. Severus was struggling not to think of how intimate this felt with her. They were sitting very close to each other; he could feel her breathing through her slightly parted lips, her eyes boring into his own, her skin tempting him to reach out and touch her. Not that he, Severus Snape, the young and feared Potions professor, would ever admit such a thing.  
The dark haired man shook his thoughts away, he needed to concentrate. He had to. Shifting slightly on his seat, he looked into her eyes once again and felt as if his mind wasn't his own, as if it had left his body.  
_"Welcome to my mind, Severus. Now, about my skin, what were you saying?"_


	2. Numb

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have yet to find a proper name for this drabble. Suggestions are welcome.  
>  Sorry if it's kinda messy, I changed many parts way too many times, hehe.

The cracking of the wood in the fireplace had to be one of the best sounds he'd ever get to hear in this castle for it meant two things; it's winter, and soon there would be no imbecilic kids making silly questions. He cherished the former because he got to spend nights on end with his lover snuggled up in the thick fuzzy sheets she insisted were "the best invention muggles could have ever come up with!". He'd never admit it, only because it involved muggles, but he agreed.

Snape didn't realise he was smiling until a voice interrupted his thoughts.

— Are you okay? Did I miss something?— Her voice held amusement and genuine curiosity. It wasn't rare to see him smile when she was around (and alone, of course), but the woman had just entered the room, a bag of goodies in hand as per usual. Turning to see her, he tried to stop that childish smile from growing wider.

— I'm fine. I was just thinking about you—. He got up from his armchair to hug her. They hadn't seen each other since the morning; she, along with a few other professors, were preparing the last arrangements for the Yule Ball. Why she eagerly offered to help every single year was beyond his comprehension. Severus couldn't stand the thought of being responsible for such a stupid event. — How was your day?

— Well, it was almost as if someone had messed with time! What felt like two hours of decorating turned to be six, and Flitwick and I had to rearrange the seats so that the Beauxbatons aren't close to the Slytherin girls. There are rumours of someone wanting to put fire flame breath powder to the others' food.

Running a hand through her hair and shaking her head in disbelief, she pulled away from him and sat on the sofa, taking the sheet and patting the seat next to her. He didn't hesitate and immediately sat down, her back against his chest and the large piece of gray fabric covering them both.

Snape started to play with her long hair absentmindedly, inhaling the gardenia scent that came off of it. That's what amortentia started to smell like to him a little over a year ago; gardenia, morning dew and a hint of oak.

— Have you decided what you are going to wear yet?—, he asked after a moment of comfortable silence.

— Yeah. Warren insisted we match, though, so I tried on a bright pink dress and said I was going to buy it, just to see his face. You should have been there!— Her face was turning red from laughter, tears on her eyes remembering her brother's expression of total terror of having to wear dress robes in such flamboyant color. He joined her, remembering Warren when Severus asked his sister's hand in marriage. He thought the young man would deny him, tell him he wasn't good enough to marry his sister, even though both men had an (unexpectedly) great friendship.

And now he didn't realize he had stopped laughing and his face was instead contorted in self-consciousness.

— Hey, what is it?— Her pout. Her goddamned pout. And her warm hands on his face.

— I...Listen—, he moved to properly face her— You know I'm not the romantic kind of man-

— I disagree, but continue.

— And I don't think I would ever find a place I deem perfect for this. I feel happy right here, right now, with you, and it feels right so I might as well… Will you marry me?

Silence.

And more silence.

He felt numb. Did he just screw everyth–

— Yes.

— What?— Was it possible to feel your brain go numb, too? Because that's how he felt.

— I said yes. I'm- I do, I do wanna marry you!

He managed to start breathing again, looking down to the woman who hugged him tightly grinning widely and glassy eyed.

— I… I wish I had the ring on me, but I'm afraid it's in my office—. He pressed his forehead to hers and kissing the tip of her nose, wiping her silent tears away with his thumbs.


	3. Break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snape doesn't know when to take a break. Thankfully, she does.

Emily turned her head around at the sound of groaning and hissing.

"Imbecilic child," he said in barely a whisper, "You learn this on your third year...". The red feather in his hand danced almost violently across the sheet before being slammed down the polished oak surface. She watched him with a smile on her face, sitting on a chair in the back garden of their new house. Putting down the cigarette in the ashtray on the small glass table, she stood up and walked inside. Severus looked up at her with an expression of both desperation and tiredness. "Can you believe this?", he motioned to the sheet he had been grading, "Apparently all you need to make an antidote to poisons is ogre mucus, a mistletoe berry and dittany!". He ran a hand over his hair, exhaling and shaking his head in disbelief. Emily laughed and walked behind him, massaging his shoulders and kissing him on the cheek. "Unbelievable, indeed. But what I believe is that you need a break from this," she said pushing aside the pile of exams that had yet to be graded. "Come join me. The weather is too lovely to spend the day being annoyed." Emily took his hand and lead him outside, pulling back the chair next to hers for him.

Sitting down, Severus allowed himself to breath in and out, relaxing and enjoying the warm weather. She was right; it was a lovely day.

He took the cigarette Emily offered him and he inhaled as she lit it for him. She grabbed another one for herself and she watched the birds on the neighbour's tree absentmindedly.

"Emily", he started after minutes of silence and she hummed, letting him know she was listening. He turned to her, "Thank you." She smiled at him again and he swore to himself he would never get tired of it. Of her.


	4. Company

A pair of hands suddenly obstructed his view from the torch lit hallways was patrolling around. Severus didn't even need to turn around and see who it was; he had smelled her sweet perfume even before the soft click of her heels gave her away. And who else would dare to put their hands over this man's eyes?

Emily stepped in front of him with a wide, tired smile which Severus returned with a smaller one.

"Miss Carter, may I ask why are you still up this late?", he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Am I not welcome to keep you company?", she imitated his expression with her hands on her waist.

"You certainly are."


End file.
